


Right Maketh Might

by Newenglandee



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One often wonders what comes forth from the things we create...and what has been made is a reality centered around a murderous lifestyle...</p>
<p>Some brave souls are intent in changing that. But lord knows, it won't be easy...</p>
<p>WARNING: Contains biting views, a great deal of sex, vore and other fetishes. This is a more hard-hitting attempt at looking at these things and as such is not for the squeamish, satire or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Maketh Might

**RIGHT MAKETH MIGHT, PART ONE**

 

“I can’t stomach it anymore!”

 

He sighed, this sad, furious being as he held his head in his hands, shaking them back and forth. This normal-enough-looking human was rocking to and fro upon a hammock as the west wind gently blew through his wispy hair. The unique coloration gave him away as a non-human member of the world of Aryion. It gave him away as a shapeshifter...rainbow pupils...vaguely neon hair...skin the color of perfect peach marble.

 

His friend was, simply, a quiet and unassuming-looking grey creature, mammalian in design with dark black hair tyed into a ponytail that hung over one shoulder, and unrectractable, thick black claws on his fingers. He looked up from the tree stump he was sitting on in the backyard of his friend’s home and blinked blue-tinted black eyes in surprise, before realizing that his friend had been looking at his Iphone.

 

 

“...more bad news?” He asked.

 

 

“...a schoolbus full of...there was...” His friend, named Puzzle, sighed and rubbed his hands together, his white shirt stained with sweat. “...all they found was the cum from...a macro. FUCKING cowards...”

 

The world of Aryion was, to put it...nicely...was a very odd place. There were towering behemoths...humans and anthropomorphic beings hundreds of feet tall. There were dragons...there were demons...there were Digimon.

 

AND Pokémon. Yeah. It was a weird land. And there seemed to be an unspoken rule about life in Aryion.

 

If you had a problem with the eating of sentient beings...then SHUT UP and GET! IN! MY! **BELLY**!

 

“Nobody who objects to “Vore” lives long, and anybody who’s smart...they left early.” Puzzle insisted as he paced back and forth, his good buddy Kale sighing as he stopped playing with his yo-yo and stood up. “I can’t TAKE this anymore! In a week, it’ll be BOTH our eighteenth birthdays, then they’ll FORCE us to eat some poor schmuck the same way everyone else on the block did! Maybe it'll even a kid! Or a baby, like that disgusting Sny-”

 

 

“Look, look.” Kale whispered. “Calm down.”

 

“CALM DOWN?!?” Puzzle screeched. 

 

“...there’s... _alternatives_. I’ve been planning.”

 

 

Puzzle stopped pacing. He saw the gleam in his friend’s eye, like the twinkling of a diamond in a coal mine. “...you’ve got that look. You have the “I have a plan” look in your eyes. You’ve been planning for MONTHS, haven’t you?” He asked eagerly.

 

 

“Follow me.” Kale said with a grin as he led him out of the yard and into the woods, up to the tallest tree in the northwest region. “I’ve got everything worked out.” He went on in his slightly low, yet somehow sweet tone as he pushed a small groove into the tree, a door sliding up in the bark as he and Puzzle stepped inside.

 

 

 

Puzzle slid down a tunnel, being deposited in a hollowed-out cave with tree roots embedded deep into the walls like root canals as Kale pulled off something from a nearby chalkboard, putting it on a circular table by a cooler. “These...are the “Points” of Aryion. It’s “Pillars”. They obstructed the Lazarus Field that the Covenant had, at one point, erected. The power we need can’t ever be DESTROYED, just BLOCKED, but it can be unblocked easily.”

 

“Huh? Covenant?” Puzzle asked.

 

 

 

Kale smirked. “One of the strongest groups of “good” Voraphiliacs. They fought against cruel treatment of prey and mindless snacking. They didn’t buy into the “us versus them” logic, they never agreed with “predator/prey” arguments. They were moral, and they left this behind before ascending to a higher plane. If we get rid of the things blocking their gift...it’ll come back, and people who are killed by vore of any type...or violently killed PERIOD...will be able to reform minutes later, ANYWHERE they’d like. Imagine what this will bring to Aryion!”

 

“Wait.” Puzzle frowned. “...what IS blocking this “Lazarus Field”?”

 

Now Kale’s face became sad. “...unfortunately it’s...not really a “thing”...it’s...people.” He sighed. “...specific people who's spiritual will is what most of our world gravitates to.”

 

 

“...who?”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

... “You gotta be fuckin’ shittin’ me.” Puzzle snapped as they stopped in front of the enormous mansion that the skunk naga called home. “STREGGIE T. SKUNKS?! **HER?!?** How are we even gonna get close to her, it’s impossible!”

 

 

“Noooot exactly. We just need to get the person in charge of making sure “undesirables” don’t enter her mansion. And THAT guy...is leaving in THAT car...and heading to THAT club down the street.” Kale whispered as he pointed down the brightly-lit city streets as night slowly fell, the two of them watching a plant Pokémon enter a limo with a clinically-depressed-looking Gardevoir who was nursing a black eye and trying to hide it under makeup. “Fern over there is our target.”

 

“Fernciple P. Frond? Him?!” Puzzle grinned darkly. “Well, well, well. I know that insult to plant Pokémon. Ever since the fuckin’ Garchomp grew two feet, he thinks he’s hot shit, the pansexual freakazoid. Who’s the girl with him?”

 

“Lillian Garcelle. Nice girl. She’s been informing me of his movements...among other things. She runs an escort service. They make the poor girl suck dick. But HE gets off on beating her.” Kale added.

 

 

 

“Well. I feel like eating vegetarian food tonight.” Puzzle remarked cheerily as he clapped his hands together, watching the limo take off as the two calmly made their way down the street, “pimp-walkin’.”

 

 

 

“Get yo’ STRUT on, man!” Kale said. “Like this. HUH, and HUH and HUH.” 

 

Well, soon the two were inside of the club. It was jumpin’, jumpin, techno music playing loud as they made their way past the brightly-lit-up dance floor, sneaking to the back rooms, past several...odd fetishes. And this was saying something for Aryion. One Tiger lady had a pig mask on and was being forced to eat slop by a panthress as the panthress insisted she was a “filthy, filthy lil’ piggy-wiggy”. Another involved petroleum jelly, and if I were to talk in full detail about it and it got printed by the press, the Republic would be doomed.

 

 

Eventually they reached a far room in the back as they heard loud “THA-KRAK” noises and soft whimpering. “TAKE it, you bitch!” Fernciple snapped angrily from inside the room, smacking Lillian again. Poor girl, Kale thought softly. There was no way in **hell** she was getting paid enough for this.

 

Unfortunately there was a bouncer at the door. Female elf...fairly busty, but what really set her apart was her STONY face. She wasn’t even flinching at the sound of the constant smacks and cries of “Take it, you lil’ bitch” from Fernciple’s whiny voice.

 

Puzzle, luckily, had an idea. The two ducked into the nearest bathroom as Puzzle snapped his fingers, shifting, morphing...transforming into an elf. Red-headed, long-legged, and above all, a quiet, unassuming face. It wasn’t beauty that worked...it was subtlety that you needed in this line of work.

 

 

He left the bathroom, the bouncer noticing him and raising an eyebrow. Puzzle “hiccupped” and convincingly giggled at the sight of the bouncer. “Sorry, fi-first t-time out...boyfriend dumped me n’ just wanted tah have a gud time...”

 

“Hmm.” The bouncer got an idea. Five minutes couldn’t hurt... She and Puzzle went into the ladies’ bathroom, Kale smirking as he entered the room where Fernciple was...

 

 

The idiot’s back was turned to him. Heh-heh-heh.

 

 

Lillian watched in faint amusement and with vivid “I told you so-ness” as she saw the “furry’s” jaws split wide open and begin to work their way down the Garchomp head.

 

“AAAA! HEEEELP!” He screamed, desperate and flailing with his hand a only a few inches away from a remote by the wall which would have called in help. Lillian calmly plucked it away, putting it behind her as she placed her hands in her lap, watching. 

 

“Take it, you punk-ass-bitch.” She said in her grainy, Southern-esque voice as the furry grunted muffled laughter as drooling lips covered the Garchomp’s shocked eyes. With one clawed hand, he casually dragged the doomed Pokémon’s arm down to his side, clutching him in a embrace more tight than any that any woman had given him.

 

 

Puzzle exited the bathroom, the bouncer’s head stuck in the toilet bowl, having been given a LETHAL swirlie. Immaturity felt so...satisfying, Puzzle decided as he entered the back room. Besides, her outfit made her look like a leather-wearing trainwreck.

 

 

Oops. He'd gotten the Pokémon’s chest into his mouth, but no further; The thing’s arms were clamped around his head with desperate strength. I could see his face bulging out the short fur on his neck, and Puzzle. “Aw, geez. That’s embarrassing...and a bit disturbing. Uh...er... you need a little help there?”

 

The mammalian furry nodded slightly, the Garchmomp’s entire body bouncing up and down as it scrabbled for purchase. 

 

“Fine, fine. Next time, seriously, chew your food.” Puzzle gently bopped him on the snout before grabbing the Garchomp by the hips. “I push, you pull. HEAVE HO!”

 

 

I braced my feet, and pushed on the Pokémon’s sweat-slicked body with all my strength. At the same time, Kale’s swallowing muscles pulled, and after a few tries our combined strength was finally just too much for the Garchomp’s tired arms to fight. Fernciple lost any semblance of grip on the back of Kale’s neck, and with a single convulsive jerk I pushed him into his mouth almost to the-

 

Ooh, scratch that. There went the rest of him.

 

 

“Stringy. REALLY stringy, but...tangy.” Kale decided, picking his teeth clean with a claw as he turned to Lillian. “Thanks for helping us out with this.”

 

 

She blushed a bit and bowed her head slightly. “Ain’t no thang, really. He and his friends are all part of a twelve-headed jackass. People like them are the feces that is produced when cruelty eats too much stupidity.”

 

“Eleven more “Pillars” to go. Don’t worry, there’s gonna be enough for everyone.” Kale remarked cheerily to Puzzle, patting his head.

 

 

Lillian hesitated then, putting a finger to her lip, red eyes filling with memory. “I almost forgot to ask you though...there IS a favor I’d like you to do for me. I’d owe you even more.”

 

“Lillian, we’d be HAPPY to help you.” Kale said. “Puzzle and I are pure gentlemen.”

 

 

 

“Well...it’s, uh...it’s my friend, Sanders Mcullough...y’know, “S&M”, the rap singer? 

 

“Yeah? I knew you knew him, but he’s good enough for OUR kind of favor?” Kale asked, scratching his head. “What is it you want?”

 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

... “GOOD NIGHT, SILVATOWN!” the brightly-gold-furred bunny rabbit yelled out, holding a fist high in the air as his song finished, his fans chanting his name as he headed off the stage, going backstage for his private limousine, backed by many a furry in a tuxedo. He pulled the hood over his head, his ears poking through the top as he pulled the door to his limousine open. “Let’s get goin’. I’m hungry for Coney Dog, man!”

 

“Uh, wait, hold up.” One Rottweiler-esque furry said, pulling out his piece along with several others as an anthro in a dark suit stepped forward, lighting up a cigarette as he emerged from the shadows far to the right of the backstage where Sanders had been playing. “Yo, man, show’s over.”

 

“Really? From where I’m standin’, “man”, we’ve only just begun.” The furry said, raising his head up, the dark hair falling neatly around his head, ears held high, fangs gleaming in a small smile.

 

 

 

“HOLY SHIT! It’s the Goddamn BAT, man!” One furry yelled, raising a shotgun up.

 

 

Too slow. The Bat held up his cloaked jacket, thick and powerful muzzles shooting out from the folds of the enchanted cloak as the guards were riddled with bullets, Sanders racing for the wall, pulling out his OWN piece and firing off a round in the Bat’s direction as he hid behind a large garbage dumpster in an alley nearby.

 

“MotherBITCH, why this foo’ aftah ME?!”

 

 

“He ain’t.”

 

 

THWIP! Sanders was yanked out of the alley and into a different street by a powerfully-built wolfmech that grinned down at him, one blue eye gleaming, the other shot out long ago.

 

 

“What-Roger? Roge, man, where the hell you been? I aint’ seen you since ’89, when we were doin’ the battles at the Hip-Hop shop.” Sanders said as they made their way towards a large truck that was parked near an abandoned house. 

 

“Oh, y’know. Little of this. Little of that. I’m a mercenary now. But instead of strollin’ down memory lane, I’m thinkin’ we best bail before he lights up our collective asses like a Christmas tree with that rocket launcher he’s gettin’ out, yo.” Roge insisted.

 

 

 

“Mothefucker shot my fuckin’ crew up, I’m gonna cap his-” Sanders began, suddenly stiffening as he spoke quickly. “Didyousayrocketlauncher?!”

 

 

 

THRUDDA-THWOOOOSH!

 

 

 

They jumped to the side just in time as the truck went up in flames, a burning car tire rolling past. “Then again, the whole “avenge my crew” stuff is a more a guideline than a hard n’ fast rule, uh...wait.” Sanders grinned. “I gots me an idea. Quick. Back of the house. I’ll handle this.”

 

 

 

The Bat pulled the rocket launcher back into his cloak as he heard a yell from the front door of the abandoned house across the street. Looking up, he saw Sanders waving his hands out the doorway. “Hey, Mister Bat dude! Gemme away from this maniac! I don’t deserve this! I’m a celebrity!”

 

“Calm down, rock star. I’ll have you sippin’ forties in your Jacuzzi before you know it.” The Bat chuckled, going up to the front door and pushing it open...

 

 

 

As Sanders smacked his pistol into his muzzle again and again. “ROCK STAR!? MOTHERFUCKER!”

 

“GAAAAUUHHHH...”

 

WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM! “YOU DON’T WANNA FUCK WITH SANDY CUZ SANDY WILL **FUCKIN’** **KILL YOU**! ” Sanders roared out, the Bat falling to the ground as he aimed the pistol at his chest, blasting off a few rounds. “Well! THAT was easy. Why this a-hole after y’all anyway?”

 

 

 

“Oh, ain’t no thing.”

 

 

 

KA-THRUCK!

 

 

Before Sanders’s world went black, he saw the wolf-mech’s cold smile. “He found out I got hired to smoke some punk-ass rapper...”

 

THWUMP. Sanders collapsed atop the Bat, unconscious as Roge chuckled.

 

“Well! THAT was easy.”

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

...  _ **“My little pony...my little pony...”**_ Roger sang out as he drove the fishing boat out onto the nearly-frozen-over lake, Sanders stewing as he sat in the center of said boat, tied to the Bat. 

 

“Always hoped music would play at my funeral. Didn’t think I’d be around to hear it.”

 

“Betcha wish it would have sounded GOOD, too.”

 

“...actually, I wanted them to play this. My Little Pony’s the shiznit. Friendship’s MAGIC, baby.”

 

“Well, I would have been happy to make sure that funeral wasn’t for a long time, but you BWAH my NODE and shot me three times in the body armor!” The Bat hissed coldly. 

 

“Don’t tell me you were tryin’ to “look out for me”, you shot up my crew! They’d been my homies for years!”

 

“They pulled on ME first. And I’ll bet they all had SHEETS, right? If they’d just heard me OUT, I would have left them alone, instead they assumed I was gunnin’ for THEM.” The Bat hissed. “I would have EXPLAINED things to you if you’d listened to me sooner...”

 

 

 

“...I’m sorry.” Sanders mumbled. “...who hired you?”

 

“It was a free job. I admire your work. I’ve noticed the Pro-Tolerance messages you sneak in. You’re not some cold-hearted killer, even if you swear too much.”

 

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“My personal favorite song of yours is “Sending It Heavenward”.”

 

“Ooh, really? That was one of my-”

 

 

 

“This is all really sweet, but if you’re all done with your conjugal visit, I’d like to get down to business.” Roge said as he stepped over to them, attaching weights to Sander’s hooded jacket as he adjusted the sniper rifle he had to sling over his back. “Much like Lance Armstrong’s balls, I’m single AND sensitive to the cold.”

 

“How can y’all JUDAS me like this man, we grew UP together!” Sanders yelled furiously. “I ate your dad when he was stickin’ his pork and beans up your ass!”

 

“Oh don’t go all BITCH on me with the “we wuz homies in dah hood” line.” Roge snickered. “Just business is all. Those old fogies at the “Families for Decency Music Council” really don’t like you.”

 

 

 

“WHAT?! Those bible-thumpin’ bee-tards?!?” Sanders screeched. “How the hell they even get your  **number**!? Were you passin’ out fliers outside a church!? Were they deliverin’ bread to a halfway house!?”

 

“The preachers wanted me to get “Old Testament” on your ass. But then I found out you were both wearing bulletproof vests, so I got all inspirational on this bitch.” Roge said, gesturing at the lake. “Gonna “Jimmy Hoffa” y’all asses. Dump ya where you won’t be found. Then you a  **LEGEND** , son!” He told Sanders, lifting him overhead. “There gonna be sightings of you in Walmarts across the country!”

 

“Gee, you’re all **heart**.” Sanders spat out. 

 

“And you’re outta ENCORES.” Roge laughed, tossing him overboard, putting a mechanical clawed hand to his ear to hear the sweet THUNK of...

 

 

 

...wait, THUNK?

 

“ _THUNK_?!” The Bat remarked.

 

 

 

“Damn. Ice is thicker than it looks.” Roge remarked, frowning down at the sight of a mumbling-incoherently Sanders. “Oh well. That’s what this is for.” He said, pulling the sniper rifle off his back and taking aim.

 

 

 

THA-THWUCK! The Bat kicked him squarely in the back of the knee, making Roge howl as Sanders hopped off. “Oh HELL to the NO! You did NOT just do that!”

 

“Hey! HEEEEEY!”

 

 

 

Roge turned his head to see a mammalian being with a black ponytail racing over with a neon-haired shapeshifter and a Gardevoir, all of them scrambling across the ice to his side. “Got to you just in time.”

 

“Not exactly...The Bat needs my help. Don’t suppose any of you got a weapon? I wanna do Roge SLOW. I mean, that bloodsucker WAS tryin’ to save me.” Sanders admitted.

 

 

 

Puzzle grinned. “Actually...I got an  **idea**.”

 

“OOOF!” The Bat curled up slightly, his stomach on fire as Roge smirked.

 

 

 

“You and me, we got HISTORY. And I’m takin’ it outta yo by INCHES.” He said, pulling out a machete from his back, suddenly alerted by the revving sound of a chainsaw. He whipped around to see Sanders unchained, freed, and holding a neon-haired chainsaw that was unmistakably grinning at him.

 

 

“Who the fuck you think you are, Leatherf-”

 

BRRRRRZZZZZZZZ!

 

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!”

 

Half of Roge’s arm fell off as Sanders then KICKED him through the air with his enormous feet, the wolf mech falling into the lake as Puzzle the Chainsaw sniggered. “Ice ain’t big enough to hold YO fat ass!” He yelled out, he and Sanders getting off the ice as the Bat broke free of the chains, looking down at them and smiling slightly.

 

 

“Pretty good work.” He said. “How’d you like to come with me and get some justice done?” He asked the group.

 

 

“What kind of justice?” Sanders asked.

 

 

“I’m thinkin’ we pay a visit to the Families for Decency Music Council. Hirin’ a contract killer is a serious crime.” The Bat chuckled.

 

 

 

“Well...we did good today, I think.” Kale decided. “...why not take a little break?”

 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...after a fine meal, Kale and Puzzle were celebrating their own private way. The two were very much homosexuals (not that they hadn’t experimented), and had been friends in more ways than one for years. Now the two sat in a private hotel room they’d booked with the Music Council’s private funds for a night of romance.

 

Puzzle got up quickly a large grin on his face as he settled himself between Kale’s legs. Kale grinned with anticipation wiggling his rump in the air, stubby little tail raised as Puzzle pressed his face between his fat cheeks licking and pushing on his tight pucker causing Kale to shiver with pleasure. The twisting organ slowly slid into Kale’s anal vent. Puzzle’s hands roamed over Kale’s cock and balls squeezing and rubbing them causing Kale to moan and clench his chubby cheeks squeezing Puzzle‘s face tight though not enough to hurt him.

 

“Ohhhh... oh, please… don’t stop Puzzle it feels soooooo good!”

 

Puzzle would have grinned had he been able to instead he started to slip his tongue in and out of Kale’s anus coating it in saliva. Kale and Puzzle stayed in that position for a few minutes a dopey look of pleasure on Kale’s face. Puzzle slid his tongue out and positioned his 8’ cock at Kale’s well lubed entrance.

 

“You ready?” Puzzle asked

 

Kale quickly nodded squeezing Puzzle between his thighs urging him forward slipping a hand between his legs to massage his hard cock. Puzzle hugged Kale’s back and pressed forward groaning as he slid his cock into Kale’s slick hot depths. Kale grinned, the feeling of his friend’s cock filling his ass blissful. Puzzle gasped as he hilted himself deep in Kale’s hot tight ass, he pulled out to his head and pushed back in, slowly building up a solid rhythm in the process. Kale moaned loving feeling his friend riding him, though more than once he had to clench tight around Puzzle’s cock to keep his tail hole from pulling him all the way in.

 

“So h-hoooot….Puzzle… d…don’t… stop!” Kale moaned with every thrust against his prostrate his balls throbbing as he felt his orgasm coming ever closer from the constant stimulation of the prostrate.

 

“Kale…. I’m….cumming...”

 

Puzzle moaned loudly sinking his cock in as deep as it would go as he came coating Kale’s bowels with hot thick cum. Kale panted the feeling of Puzzle’s hot spooge filling him pushing him over the edge he came hard yelling out Puzzle’s name coating the sheets in thick cum, at the same time milking Puzzle of every last drop of cum, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. What seemed like 5 minutes later Kale’s orgasm started to ebb and stopped.

 

Puzzle tried to pull from Kale’s depths but strangely was trapped. Puzzle reached down and inserted a finger then two prying his cock out, there was a large suckle and his hands were drawn into Kale’s tight pucker, Puzzle tried to pull back with one arm using the other to push the tight ring of muscle only succeeding in burring his arm in up to his elbow his face pressed against Kale’s fat rump. Kale collapsed on the bed panting lost in the afterglow and the new feelings of pleasure. He heard a muffled sound from behind and felt a strange pressure on his rump something thick in his rump being sucked in...but he just enjoyed the feeling. He moaned loudly, his half hard cock growing back to full attention as he clenched around Puzzle, drawing in and lodging his friend in up to his shoulders. Puzzle twisted and turned inside his cum covered head rubbing against Kale’s prostate causing Kale to moan in pleasure his orgasm building up again. Kale’s hole was amazingly clean, the air was moist and smelled but not as bad as he would have expected.

 

Still...he WAS getting sucked up his friend’s ass! With another loud suckle Puzzle’s chest had disappeared into Kale’s ravenous hole his hands pushed into the hot moist stomach.

 

“Kale, stop please!” Puzzle begged.

 

Kale yelled out as he came hard, his anus clenching tightly pulling Puzzle in up to his waist with a loud wet *schlurp* Puzzle‘s head pushed up through the tight ring of muscles into Kale‘s belly he started pressing out against the inner stomach hoping that Kale would stop. Puzzle started to tire all the thrashing combined with the last crushing clench around his body sapping his strength and knocking the air out of him causing him to fall limp his feet twitching slightly as he breaths in the hot humid air of the stomach. Kale pants softly as his orgasm ebbs he reaches back and caresses and presses Puzzle’s rump into his own Puzzle’s groin coming under the assault of the powerful rippling muscles of Kale‘s ass, as he roles over on his side and rubs his belly.

 

“AAHHH! Noooooo!” Puzzle screamed, being involuntarily forced himself deeper into his friend.

 

“Shh...don’t cry, Puzzy.” Kale cooed. “Just relax...soon you’ll be safe and warm inside me ” Kale murred as he caressed Puzzle’s head through his belly trying to calm him. Puzzle was becoming slowly but surely lost in bliss, the feelings assaulting his senses so completely it seamed nothing existed outside of Kale. Nothing mattered except the constant massage of the rippling muscles on his cock, the gentle warmth surrounding him, the beat of Kale’s heart, and the feeling of soft furry paws caressing his legs and feet as they were feed into that soft, tight, warm, hungry tail hole.

 

Kale the rose slowly and flexed his anal muscles drawing Puzzle’s hips in with a loud suckle, his knees and feet and feet flexing every so often. He stood admiring himself and Puzzle in the full-length mirror on the wall as Puzzle groaned loudly as he came anew, adding to the all ready well-lubed passage and falls limp completely spent. Kale smiled as he felt Puzzle’s movements stop, and grabbed Puzzle’s feet, slowly pressing as they feet disappeared from sight. Puzzle’s semi limp form curled up in the spacious, and slimy gut as Kale pushed him in. Kale patted and rubbed Puzzle’s feet before shoving them up after their owner, his belly sagging as Puzzle was completely dumped into it. Kale sat back and sighed rubbing his belly (and his friend in turn) lovingly before releasing some of the air in his belly in a loud belch blushing softly.

 

“You alright?” Kale murred as he rubbed his stomach. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a personal Lazarus Field erected in my body. You’ll be resurrected by my bedside in the morning, and I’ll make your digestion painless.”

 

 

“You-you’re sure?” Puzzle nervously murmured.

 

 

 

“I’d never lie to you.” Kale cooed. “I love you, Puzzy. I will always be there for you.”

 

 

With that Kale released another loud burp his stomach contracting, softly contorting to his friend’s body as Puzzle begins to pass out due to the lack of air, the last thing he noticed was a slight tingling on his legs and back caused by a clear thick liquid secreting from the walls. The mammalian being smiled sleepily as he listened to the familiar gurgling of digestion emanating from his pudgy paunch as his friend became nutrients for him. He would be true to his word...in the morning, he’d reform his friend. He got back on the bed and laid down to rest, full, happy, and sleepy.

 


End file.
